1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a combination application of mobile technology, cloud technology and augmented reality. The invention also relates more specifically to a learning system with augmented reality and a related learning method applicable to a mobile device to provide a learner with experimental operations.
2. Description of Related Art
With the rapid development of technology, a teaching task can be realized by books and tangible instructional tools. Through the use and assistance of the tangible instructional tool, a teacher's instruction will not be limited by words and graphs and a learner can learn in a more intuitive and thorough way.
In a scientific world, some phenomena are invisible, such as microscopic particles, and appear to be too abstract for beginning learners. Teachers typically teach students through books or computers, and students could only attempt to understand and imagine those phenomena and their related concepts through the pictures and texts on paper or real-time graphs displayed on the computer. However, if the concepts are related to complicated phenomena such as the moving of air particles, then it would be difficult for students to understand these concepts through books and computer only. One feasible solution is to use multimedia to facilitate learning. Yet, multimedia-based learning requires a variety of software, and educational institutions often cannot afford such high cost facilities. In the above-described learning process, both the teacher and the learners are faced with various problems. For example, the available media such as books and graphs could not provide sufficient scaffolding for learners to learn more effectively. Simultaneously, multimedia equipment is usually expensive and unaffordable. Moreover, if the teacher intends to test the learners, paper is usually the only option since other testing methods, such as a computer-based simulation test, are also expensive and constrained by space and time.
Therefore, how to embody the abstract concepts in natural scientific phenomena to provide teachers and learners with a real-time, highly efficient, and uncomplicated teaching, testing and experimental learning mechanism is becoming an urgent issue in the field.